


Cold

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://blackrevolutionary.tumblr.com/post/140938614343</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Here is the vid with subtitles: https://plotagon.com/400409


End file.
